


Reminisce

by GriffinThing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Dorks in Love, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, SO VERY GAY, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hq lovechild au, i would tag other stuff but it would kind of spoil it so i wont, im trash, lovechild, noranb, their hq lovechild au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Akihiko and Sachihiro's two year anniversary and the reminisce on what brought them together and the progression of their relationship.</p><p>Or, in which two dorks are gay and think of how gay they were and are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, many of you probably know about noranb's hq love child au: http://noranb.tumblr.com/tagged/hq-lovechild. I couldn't resist writing about these two dorks. I tried to do my best in writing them, but I don't know how well I did, so if you could tell me, I would appreciate it.

Hinata Akihiko was naturally… fidgety. But it was unusual for him to be so out of it and nervous. He had just been hit in the face with a volleyball (which wasn’t that unusual) for the tenth time that practice.

“Hinata! If you can’t focus just go home!” Kou shouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous,” he cried out.

“Well, be nervous at home if you aren’t being productive!” Akihiko shrunk down and whimpered.

Kou pulled him aside as practice resumed.

“What has you so riled up, anyways?”

The raven-haired setter blushed as he mumbled out his answer.

"What was that?”

"I said, Sachihiro and I are going on a date tonight,” he uttered, this time coherent enough to be understood.

“What? You do that all the time, why are you acting up about it now?”

“Because, it’s our two year anniversary and he says he has something special planned and I’m really nervous,” he whined, clinging to his friend. Kou rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Listen, practice ends in half an hour anyways, so just go home. Calm down, get ready, do whatever, okay?”

“But what about pra-”

“Nope! Just go, you’re not any help the way you’re acting right now.”

\-----

He was home, and had a couple hours until Sachihiro came to come and get him, leaving him to his own devices.

Stuck with no one in the house (his parents had a tournament to participate in, out of their prefecture, and Akane was staying at a friend’s house), he really had nothing to do except lay on his bed tossing a volleyball up in the air.

He thought of when he first met Sachihiro.

_Just before the practice match began, Akihiko had gone to get a drink of water. As he was drinking, a voice came from the bench beside him._

_"Hey, crow-chan~ What position do you play?”_

_He looked up and wiped his mouth (crow-chan?) and looked up._

_"I’m the setter,” he answered. “Which one are you?”_

_The response? “You’ll find out soon enough.” That irked him, also, that smirk was annoying. As the guy left, he patted him on the shoulder, saying, “I can’t wait to see you play.”_

_Later, after Akihiko had been awed by Aoba Johsai’s setter, Oikawa Sachihiro, he went up to the aforementioned setter and gushed._

_"You were amazing!” He squealed, stunning his opponent. “You can make the ball go_ gyoon _! And sometimes_ tsuu _!”_

_As he went on, he could see the confusion on Sachihiro’s face._

He giggled to himself as he thought about Sachihiro’s facial expression that day.

His mind then took him to when he had realized he was in love with him.

_They were sitting at a random fast food place when he realized._

_As Akihiko watched Sachihiro eat, his heart started to beat faster. When he took a drink of his soda, his eyes were drawn to his lips. They were rather thick, and lightly tinted. Very pretty, he almost wanted to-_

_"Do I have something on my face?”_

_He blinked. What was he thinking? “Sorry, I spaced out.” He blushed._

_Sachihiro shrugged and went back to his meal._

_After he got home that night, he realized what earlier had meant. His face went bright red._

_\-----_

_“Dad!” Akihiko called down the stairs._

_"What?”_

_"I need your help really bad!” He whined._

_"I’m coming, I’m coming.” He heard footsteps, then a head of bright orange hair came into view. “What’s wrong?”_

_"What do I do?” He cried,then screamed into his pillow._

_"Oh, is this about a girl? Or guy?” He groaned. Affirmative. “A guy?” A mumble. Another correct guess. “Who is it?” Incoherent murmurs. “Who?”_

_"Oikawa Sachihiro.”_

_"The Grand King’s kid?”_

_"Mmmmmmmm.”_

_Shouyou sighed. “It’s not that bad. You just like someone. The world isn’t about to end.”_

_"But he doesn’t like me back! I don’t know what to do!” He cried._

_"How about you talk to him, you might get further than you think.”_

_"Okay,” he sighed. “Since when did you get so smart?”_

_"Since I had to raise two kids.”_

_\-----_

_Akihiko awkwardly squirmed as he waited outside the front gate of Aoba Josai. It seemed that school had just gotten out._

_He knew the Sachihiro didn’t have practice that day (they talked when they hung out, and it was brought up), so he waited until he saw the person he was waiting for._

_Soon enough, Sachihiro and Yoichi come walking down towards him._

_“Sachihiro!”_

_A few heads turn to look at the boy in the odd uniform, but quickly turned away._

_“Hey, what are you doing here?”_

_“Um... I actually, uh,” he stuttered and flushed, flustered. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”_

_“Oh, yeah, sure, what is it?”_

_“Um, could we actually talk somewhere a little more private?”_

_“Yeah, I-I guess.”_

_Once they were relocated, behind one of the school buildings, which kind of looked like a stereotypical place to confess, so hey, why the hell not?_

_"I- um… recently I’ve realised that I, I have a- that I like you,” he spluttered out, embarrassed and beet red._

_For the most part, Sachihiro seemed shocked. “You… like me?”_

_Akihiko opened his mouth, but nothing really came out, so he just nodded his head vigorously._

_The second year blushed and covered his mouth his hands, then his face._

_The silence was killing the Karasuno setter, and, expecting rejection, he turned to leave._

_Only to have a hand stop him._

_He turned to see Sachihiro looking at the ground, almost as red as he was._

_“I, um, I like you too.”_

_To say he was shocked was an understatement._

After that, they started dating, which was awesome. Although, sometimes things got awkward. Like this one time…

_“Sachihiro! Do you wanna hang out today?”_

_“Sure, what do you want to do?” He could hear the surprise in his tone. They didn’t get to hang out very often, because of conflicting schedules._

_“Just, I don't know, stay in, put on a movie… cuddle,” he uttered the last part shyly._

_“Okay, when do you want me to come over?”_

_“How about noon?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll be there.”_

_\-----_

_Sachihiro came over, and they were watching some generic action movie. For the first ten minutes of the movie, all that the younger of the two did was stare on and off at his boyfriend. The man in question noticed this and gave him a pointed look._

_“Are you going to stop staring at me, or should I turn off the movie?” Akihiko blushed at the accusation, and quickly turned away._

_“Sorry,” he mumbled. Sachihiro just chuckled, which just made him huffy._

_‘I’ll wipe that smirk right off his face,’ he thought to himself. To accomplish this, he grabbed the remote, paused the movie, then promptly situated himself in his boyfriend’s lap, who made a funny little surprised noise._

_Before Sachihiro could protest (he wasn’t going to, but if he was), their lips connected in a firm kiss._

_At first, it was just lip-to-lip contact, but it quickly progressed into more._

_Their arms wrapped around each other, the kiss deepened. Akihiko let out small whimpers and moans as they progressed. The feeling of bare hands against his back made him gasp, allowing their tongues to engage with each other._

_As the need for air became urgent, they pulled away, with the younger of the two quickly pulling off his shirt, then quickly diving back in._

_The older of the two began trailing kisses down his boyfriend’s throat._

_“Sa-chi-haah,” he breathed. Heated whimpers filled the room._

_The sound of a door slamming brought them out of their lust-filled haze._

_“Could you please not make out on the couch where I can just see?” The annoyed voice of his little sister rang through the air._

_“Akane! What are you doing home so early? I thought you were out with your friend!” Akihiko rushed to pull away from his boyfriend and grabbed his shirt, hastily putting it back on._

_“She was sick.”_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

“I’m coming!” He yelled, sprinting to the door. There stood Sachihiro, as beautiful as ever, smiling his wonderful smile. “Hi.”

“Good evening, love,” he replied, leaning in and kissing him on his cheek. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me get my coat.”

\-----

Akihiko had been told to dress nice (and he _had_ ), but he wasn’t expecting where they ended up.

“So? What do you think?” His boyfriend seemed nervous.

“How are we gonna pay for this, I’ve heard it’s really expensive!” He was kind of freaking out, he didn’t have very much money.

“Don’t worry about that, I have it all covered,” he quickly assured. He relaxed a little at that. “But other than the price?”

“I like it, it’s a nice place for an anniversary.”

\-----

While they were waiting to be seated (it was a high-end place, and a lot of people went there), it  was Sachihiro’s turn to recall the earlier days of their relationship.

_They were seated across from his boyfriend’s parents, both somewhat uncomfortable._

_“So, Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you,” Akihiko broke the silence. His “mom” glared at the elder of the two._

_“And what would that be?” Shouyou asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. His husband could be seriously intimidating sometimes, when he wanted to be._

_“Uh, the thing is,” Akihiko started, “we’re dating.”_

_“That’s great! I’m so happy it worked out for you!” The readhead beamed at his son._

_“Thanks, Dad,” Akihiko replied. His “mother” still glared at his boyfriend. “Mom! Stop it!”_

_Tobio sighed at the nickname, he tried at first to get rid of it, but it had stuck. “Sorry,” he grunted, then looked away._

_“I think that means he’s okay with you,” Akihiko whispered in his ear._

_Then, it was his turn._

_“So, Dad, Papa,” he started nervously. “The thing is… we’re, um, Akihiko and I, are… dating.”_

_Tooru glared at him. “You’re Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan’s kid, aren’t you?”_

_“Yes,” Akihiko replied tensely. Tooru then grumbled something, all he could understand was ‘stupid Tobio-chan’ and ‘trying to take my kid.’_

_Hajime was much more welcoming. “Congratulations, Sachihiro hasn’t talked about much else besides you and volleyball.”_

_He blushed a crimson red, as did Akihiko, at the accusation. “Papaaa! Why’d you have to tell him that?”_

They were seated soon, and quickly ordered. Silence occurred between them, but it wasn’t awkward, it was very comfortable.

Sachihiro’s mind drifted once more.

_They had only been officially together for a week when they went on their first date. The day started out perfectly, they met up, went and got lunch, then walked around the shopping district, talking about volleyball. As they walked, their hands unconsciously intertwined._

_Then,_ it _happened._

_Apparently, there were still some ignoramuses (re: idiots) who were unable to mind their own business and leave gay couples alone._

_“Oi! Are you two some of them disgusting queers?” A voice sneered. Akihiko had to grit his teeth roughly to stop himself from doing something rash. He just took Sachihiro’s hand again and started to walk away._

_“What? Are you too much of a weakling to respond? Thought so, since you’re a fuckin’ fag.” Sachihiro had to stop him from turning around._

_“It’s not worth it,” he quickly said._

_“Run away, you little bitch,” the leader of the small “gang” taunted. “You don’t have any right to be your gay self around normal people, so go die.” Nope, he wasn’t going to just let that be gotten away with._

_“Okay, first off, if you’re disrespecting gay people and being homophobic, it’s probably because you’re denying the fact that you’re gay yourself. Second, I am a normal person, so you can just shut up. And third,” Akihiko started this sentence, but instead of finishing with words, he finished with an action._

_The action of kissing his boyfriend just to spite the homophobic assholes._

Their dinner ended, and Sachihiro paid, and then they left the restaurant and took a small walk.

The walk was very pleasant, and they ended up near Aoba Johsai. When they passed by his old high school, Sachihiro suggest they go through, for old times’ sake.

As they grew nearer to where their relationship really started, the older of the two seemed to grow more and more nervous. He soon stopped them at the place where Akihiko had confessed to him, two years ago.

“Aki, I have to confess that I had some ulterior motives to taking this stroll with you. So,please bare with me as I get through this.

“We have been together for two years now, and to be honest, I don’t think I can remember a time where I’ve been as happy as I’ve been since I’ve known you. Everytime I see you, I am so grateful that I met you, and that I fell in love with you, and you fell in love with me.” He grabbed this other’s hands and stared deeply into his eyes. “I am so glad that you have been brought into my life, because there were times when I felt so terrible, and I just… didn’t know what to do, but then you came along and you helped me, and got me through it all.” At this point Akihiko is starting to cry. “I love you so much, and I think that it would be wrong of me to not spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulled away, and went down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box from the inside of his jacket, then he revealed the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. “Hinata Akihiko, will you marry me?”

Tears were flowing freely from his eyes at the heartfelt speech. When he opened his mouth, no words came out, just hiccups, so he covered his mouth and quickly nodded his head. A wide grin crossed Sachihiro’s face and he stood and wrapped his fianceé in a tight embrace, picking him up off the ground and spinning him around. When he set him back down, he fumbled around to get the ring on his finger.

They laughed and cried happily and kissed.

Once they’d calmed down, Sachihiro leant down, pressing their foreheads together, and said, “I love you so much.”

Akihiko replied, “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I decided to write some kind-of smut for these two, because why the hell not?  
> Also, if there are any spelling and/or grammatical errors in the writing, please tell me.

Akihiko giggled as he and his boyfriend- no, his fiancé entered the latter's dorm room. As soon as the door was locked, he was pressed against it.

"Excited?" He teased. Sachihiro flushed in response.

"Shut up," he muttered, hiding his face in the other's neck.

The younger of the two grinned, and pulled his lover into a sweet kiss. It wasn't sweet for very much longer.

The kiss grew deep, both sighing softly in content. Akihiko wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him as close as possible. He moaned lightly against the other's lips as he snuck his knee between his legs to grind against his groin.

"S-Sachihiro," he groaned, pushing himself against his partner's thigh, trying to gain more friction. The other pulled his leg away quickly.

"We can't have that now can we?" He teased, pulling away and leading the other to his room. The college student pushed his lover onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Akihiko chuckled lowly at the sight, sending shivers down the other's spine.

Sachihiro initiated another kiss, this time searing. He sucked on the other's bottom lip, and drug his teeth lightly along it. This resulted in a very cute noise.

He trailed teasing kisses down his jawline, sneaking in little nips every so often, until he found the little spot on his fiance's neck that really got to him. He sucked and bit and tortured him for a bit, before he finally relented, satisfied with the reaction he received.

"Fuck, Sachi- p-please," Akihiko breathed. His partner grinned, making quick work of removing the clothes they were in. before continuing exploring the other's body. "Sh-shit, wai-wait, how- how far are you comfortable with going today?" He asked quickly, making the other pause.

"Don't worry, if I'm not comfortable with it, I wont do it," he replied, continuing with his ministrations. He planted soft kisses down his lover's thigh, sucking small patches of sensitive skin into his mouth every so often, making the other want to cry in frustration. He nosed the other's erection, looking up and locking eyes with him as he teasingly licked the length.

"Aahn," Akihiko moaned lightly, going rigid. He was feeling so conflicted, everything was just too much and not enough at the same time, making him almost sob in need.

"Please!" He begged, making the other smirk.

"Please, what?" His tone was dark and sultry, it sent pleasurable tingles down his spine.

"Please, s-suck me, anything, just please!"

Sachihiro complied, closing his lips over the other's head. His lover nearly screamed. 

Akihiko chanted the other's name like a mantra. He gripped his hair tightly and tugged a little, trying to warn him of his coming release. 

Sachihiro pulled back swiftly, smirking at the whimper let out. He slid up Akihiko's body and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. After that, he slid hand down the other's member, jerking it to completion. 

Akihiko painted as he came down from his high, he pressed another kiss to his lover's lips. "I love you do much," he breathed. 

Sachihiro smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I was probs gonna write a little smut, nothing too heavy, obv, cuz one of them is ace (I know that feel) but maybe a little bit, so, if you would like that let me know.


End file.
